<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Literal Actual Child by weepingalpacafuneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015895">Literal Actual Child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingalpacafuneral/pseuds/weepingalpacafuneral'>weepingalpacafuneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Street Smarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bruce Banner has A Type and its nerdy royalty, F/F, F/M, Implied Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, Kid Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts takes no shit, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Rated teen for swearing, Spiderman's appearance in Civil War is questioned, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark has made Mistakes, because Peter Parker is literally a child??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingalpacafuneral/pseuds/weepingalpacafuneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spiderman's appearance in Civil War was questioned?  Because, you know, Peter Parker is 15?  And the whole airport parking lot fight is about international law anyway, so it might be nice to not have, you know, a child soldier there?</p><p>A tentative prequel to Processing Power featuring:<br/>Natasha saying- hell no.<br/>Bucky saying- hell no.<br/>Sam making therapist face.<br/>Pepper Potts being a beautiful and competent human being who has to wrangle superheroes.<br/>T'Challa being a classic Older Sibling, and a voice of reason and international law.<br/>Peter Parker being a kid, albeit a kid with great power and great responsibility, and the Avengers and Co. taking that into account in their sort of mentorship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Street Smarts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leipzig/Halle Airport (Parking Lot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Civil War compliant, obviously.  Some mentions of violations of international law and child soldiers in relation to Peter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky throws a punch, leaning into the follow-through, but he's stopped.  He looks around for Steve, the only person he knows is strong enough to stop him like that, abrupt, jarring him out of the tunnel vision that is an empty German parking lot and a superhero street fight.  Steve is on the opposite side of the airport parking lot, though, shouting at Iron Man.  In front of him, is the red and blue suited person Bucky had seen jumping around near Stark.  </p><p>"You have a metal arm?"  The eyes of the suit widen in delight.  "That is awesome, dude."  </p><p>Bucky's arm, the one he tried to punch the kid with, goes slack.  This person is- well, a kid.  A literal, actual, child.  In this parking lot fight for the fate of superheroes and international law or some shit.  Bucky wants to yell to Steve, but something stops him.  They were kids when they enrolled, just kids, and it had ruined Bucky's life in a very specific way from the way it had ruined Steve's.</p><p>He yells to Natasha instead.  "Stark has a fucking kid out here."</p><p>When his words reach her, she stiffens, turns away from her fight with Hawkeye.  She unclips a grenade from her belt, hurls it into the center of the parking lot they're all fighting in.</p><p>The grenade’s explosion brings her the attention she wants, and she gestures to Stark, who is still fighting, hovering above Steve and shooting lasers down at him.  She pulls out a small gun and shoots at Stark.  The gun is some sort of EMP, and Stark's armor shorts out, leaving him falling.  </p><p>"Catch him."  Her voice is deadly quiet, but so is everything else.  She's employing one of the tactics Bucky remembers teaching her back in the Red Room, he realizes.  When the Winter Soldier is silent, shit is going to go down, and it ain't gonna be good for you.  The Widow holds similar respect, evidently, and he’s just a little proud of what he taught her.</p><p>Steve catches the shorted out Iron Man armor, and the face hatch opens, revealing an infuriated Tony Stark.  He and Natasha are arguing now, with Steve caught in the middle, uncomfortably stranded between them.  Bucky makes his way over carefully, avoiding debris and potholes.</p><p>"If this is what I think is happening, I swear to-"  Natasha cuts herself off when she notices Bucky nearing, and she waves him over.</p><p>Composing herself, she gestures to him.  "He has helpfully decided to mention that your protege, Anthony, is a fucking child."  The emphasis that she puts on the child is accented heavily, a reminder of her own childhood.</p><p>"Why is this-"  The look that she gives Stark is murderous, and by the time Natasha takes enough quiet breaths to answer, the rest of the airport fight combatants have meandered closer to the current argument.  The kid- Spiderman, Bucky thinks, is talking with the other bug themed person he was introduced to on the ride here.  </p><p>"Tony, the reason this is important, or relevant, or whatever asinine question you were going to ask me, is that he-"  She breaks off to gesture to Spiderman "- is a child.  You coerced a child- a child who looks up to you, who depends on you no less- to fight your dirty fucking battle in a German airport."</p><p>The kid raises his hand and tries to interject.  "Mr. Stark asked me to come, and I did.  It's my-"  </p><p>Natasha waves him away.  "Nyet, pauk malysh.  Nyet."  </p><p>After seeing Spiderman try and interject, other people began to comment.</p><p>The man in a very sleek black and purple body suit that vaguely resembles a stylized cat raised his hand like Spiderman had.  "I believe the Widow is correct.  This is definitely a war crime.  If we were obeying international law, of course.  Which, as I was informed, was the point of this whole..."  He trailed off gesturing to the somewhat destroyed parking lot and the people gathered in it.  </p><p>Steve's new friend- Sam- walked up to Natasha and began conferring with her in a lowered tone, and after a while, Natasha waved over the cat suit man as well.  Stark tried to say something, or he at least opened his mouth, but Natasha just put her hand up and told him "Not a fucking word". </p><p>Bucky wandered over to Natasha and Co. in interest of listening in.  Nat nodded gratefully at him, cat suit man nodded respectfully at him, and Sam frowned at him in a way Bucky had come to categorize as therapist face.  </p><p>The conversation wasn't much.  Natasha muttered angrily in Russian, Sam frowned and did his therapist face, and cat suit made occasional comments about international policy.  Bucky wandered off, bored by cat suit man and Sam, and hesitant, though slightly curious, of the violence Natasha was muttering about.</p><p>Stark was seated on the ground making repairs to his suit.  The man in the grey version of the Iron Man suit was talking anxiously on the phone.  Steve was chatting with Ant Man and Spiderman, who had apparently discovered their bug themed bond and were delighted by it.  Hawkeye was perched on a tallish piece of debris caring for his bow.</p><p>Bucky liked Clint, so he vaulted up to where he was sitting.  Clint nodded at him when he sat down, and they sat in silence as Clint organized his quiver.  </p><p>"You know the kid?"</p><p>Bucky shook his head.<br/>
"'ve seen him around, on the streets.  It's shitty what Stark did, but that don't change the kid havin' powers, or needin' to use em."  Clint sighed.  "It's shitty for all of us, really, in the beginnin'."</p><p>"Stevie n' I weren't nearly 17 when we joined up."  Bucky's voice was so quiet that he wasn't sure if Clint had heard him, but he nodded.</p><p>"It gets us young.  Not as young as Nat, or the kid, but-".  Clint was cut off by the rumble of a plane landing.</p><p>Pepper Potts stepped out of the plane with a look of fury to match Natasha's and a yell to match.</p><p>"All of you, get in." </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Pepper Potts walks into situations well prepared for anything that Tony Stark could conceivably get himself into, and about 70% of that preparedness involved a detailed interview about what exactly had gone down.  Unfortunately for her, this time, it wasn't just Tony Stark.  It was all of his little friends too.  So she had a couple of super spies/ assassins, a diplomat/king, a national icon/treasure, an ex-army counselor, just a random guy apparently, and a kid.</p><p>She started with the kid.</p><p>"Peter, why don't you sit and work on some of your homework?  Your bag is just over there."  Peter stared up at her through the mask, smiling.</p><p>"Hi Miss Potts!  I'm Spiderman, though."  He looked nervously at the rest of the people in the plane, and she patted him on the back.<br/>
"Don't worry.  These are all very… nice and responsible people and they won't mind if you work on your homework.  As Peter."  Her tone held such an air of finality that he almost immediately walked to the back of the plane and grabbed a textbook, smiling at her before beginning his work.</p><p>She turned to the Widow next, but when she did, it wasn't the Widow she faced.  It was Natasha Romanov, and she was angry, but in almost equal parts, she was afraid.  Pepper pulled her away from the group.  </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Natasha shook her head.  "Did you know he would do this?"</p><p>Pepper doesn't answer, and that makes Natasha more agitated, and she repeats herself very quietly and very intensely.</p><p>"Did you know."</p><p>She nodded.  "I knew that Tony found a kid who was trying to be a hero on the streets and that he decided to give him tech and an internship and to look out for him.  I know that Peter is a nice kid.  And I know that I am going to have words with Tony."  </p><p>Nat looked at her for a second more before nodding."You know what happened.  You don't need me to tell you." She walked away to a secluded seat.  "Thank you for the ride, dorogaya."</p><p>Pepper moved on to Sam Wilson.  They understood each other, they bonded dealing with their respective idiots.  So when he looked from her to Peter, sitting quietly doing a precalc worksheet, Pepper saw the anxiety and exasperation that she had felt when Rhodey had called her.</p><p>"Is... why... he's 15..."  He was so lost in the logistics of the friendly neighborhood teen vigilante/superhero that she just patted him on the shoulder and shepherded him to an empty seat, moving the rest of Team Captain America along behind him.</p><p>Bucky looked at her sheepishly, almost like a kicked dog.</p><p>She smiles at him reassuringly, the patented PR smile.</p><p>"Your... thing... with Tony doesn't extend to the rest of us.  You-" she gestures to the plane, "-are all Stark Industry's problem now, and therefore my problem."  His worried look doesn't go away, and she frowns, following his line of vision back to Peter.  "We're gonna make sure this doesn't happen again."  She lowered her voice to speak to him, but the look she gives him tells the same story.  "Nat, and Sam, and me, and everyone else, we're going to do something.  I don't know what, something."  That seems to placate him, so she moves on.</p><p>She moves on to the man in the stylized cat suit, who decided to take his mask off, following Peter’s example.  As she moves to greet him, she realizes that the person in front of her is the newly christened King of Wakanda.</p><p>She curtsies, of course.  The weirdness of the encounter aside, she knows diplomacy.  </p><p>He waves her off, offering his hand, which she takes, of course.  He gestures to Peter.  "I am fairly certain that your friend Anthony has... rather…  questionably recruited this child.  And if we are staying true to form over this conflict about international law, I do believe that technically, this is in fact, a war crime."</p><p>"Of course, your majesty.  We... we will be dealing with this."</p><p>T'Challa's gaze bores into her, and he sits down gracefully, crossing his ankles.</p><p>"Please, Ms. Potts, I appreciate the courtesy, but I am not here as an emissary or a- a king.  I am here-" He gestures to his suit "-as the Black Panther."  </p><p>"Of course."  He smiles at her.</p><p>"Please, Ms. Potts.  Call me T'Challa."</p><p>"Thank you, T'Challa.  You have been moved into the first slot on my responsible superhero list."  Her tired nervous laugh was met with a hearty one from T'Challa.</p><p>"I have been prepared by a life as an elder sibling."  Pepper moved T'Challa even further up her list of responsible superheroes.</p><p>After her brief conversation with T'Challa, everyone except her was seated.  Team Cap were clustered together.  Clint and Nat were clustered together.  Rhodey and Tony were clustered together as far away from Team Cap as they could be, but Rhodey and Sam were inching towards each other in quiet conversation.  The Ant Guy- Scott, she thought, was sitting awkwardly in between Team Cap and Clint and Natasha looking too nervous to join into either group.  </p><p>She sat down in the middle of the plane, close enough to keep an eye on everyone, and she started drawing up contingencies.  And multiple NDAs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Avengers Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avengers Tower!</p>
<p>Featuring:<br/>Bruce!<br/>Camaraderie!<br/>Pepper Potts, amazingly competent and beautiful human, being competent and beautiful!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They go to the Tower.  Where else would they go?  Back to Berlin?  Pepper, unlike some people, had enough sense to go away from where one could potentially be arrested.  So they went to the Tower.  It was a ten hour flight, and an uneventful one at that.  No crying babies or sitting three deep in the window, but then again, this was a private jet, filled with all sorts of very... interesting people.  Interesting was the right word, she supposed.  It was accurate, at the very least, and a little voice that had started inhabiting Pepper's head ever since Tony's "I am Iron Man" press conference told her that it wasn't incriminating either.  </p>
<p>Pepper only realized the most severe of the myriad of problems with the situation when the plane was over the Hudson.  She had kind of sort of kidnapped a diplomat/monarch.  The day after his father had died.  From a UN conference.  That had been blown up the day before.  That several of the people on this plane were supposed to be attending.</p>
<p>The super soldier assassin thing could wait, and anyways, that was Tony's bone to pick for the most part, and Nick Fury's, but not hers.  She was here to deal with the other stuff, the media, the money, the business.  And evidently, the international incidents.</p>
<p>"T'Challa, I am so sorry, I didn't realize until just now that you should probably still be in Berlin, or at least in Wakanda-"  </p>
<p>His dry laugh startled her, but he waved her apology away.  "I contacted my mother and sister, and the appropriate officials, do not worry.  I will be fine staying in New York for a while, until I can sort out some affairs."</p>
<p>"Oh, of course.  Would you like to stay at Avengers Tower?  I believe that will be our base of operations for a while, until we can settle some things."</p>
<p>T'Challa observed her quietly for a moment before nodding.  "That would be excellent, Ms. Potts.  Thank you for your hospitality."</p>
<p>"Thank you for your flexibility.  And discretion."</p>
<p>He nodded again, and she turned away to check on everyone else.</p>
<p>Natasha was curled up in her seat, her head leaning on Clint's shoulder.  When she started to make her way over, he shook his head slightly and smiled at Pepper, and she smiled back.  Natasha needed sleep.</p>
<p>Team Cap were in much the same situation, with Steve and Bucky fast asleep on Sam, who gave her a pained smile before whispering to her that supersoldiers are heavier than they look.</p>
<p>Rhodey was asleep too, but Tony was awake, making adjustments to the armor.</p>
<p>She motioned him into the galley for a private conversation, and he followed her, albeit begrudgingly.  </p>
<p>"Tony."</p>
<p>"I know you're mad at me, Pep, but-"</p>
<p>"Tony."  This time she gave him a tired look, and he fell silent.  "People are going to be staying in the tower.  I don't know who, yet, other than T'Challa, but anyone on this plane can stay there."</p>
<p>"Are you-"</p>
<p>"Anyone.  On this plane."</p>
<p>"It's my tower! I-"  He raised his voice just enough that she had to glare at him.</p>
<p>"As far as I'm aware, it's Avengers Tower, and parking lot fight or not, these people are still Avengers.  Or at least Avengers adjacent."</p>
<p>Tony opened his mouth to interrupt again, but she stopped him with another look.</p>
<p>"I am going to spend a very, very long time smoothing this over with the UN, Wakanda, Germany, Austria, possibly the Hauge, and several other committees, and I want the people involved here when I do it.  You are going to be very sorry, and we will resolve an international incident, and then you can do whatever the hell you want with your superfriends, I don't care unless it's going to end up my job to care.  Again."</p>
<p>"But-"  Pepper took him by the shoulders now.  </p>
<p>"I am here as Pepper Potts CEO.  I am here as Pepper Potts who doesn't want you to get arrested.  So right now, I don't give a shit.  I have to do the clean up now.  When I'm done, when this is all smoothed over, I can be Pepper Potts your friend.  But right now, I'm prioritizing, and there are more people to be taken care of than just you."</p>
<p>She walked out of the galley, leaving him silent inside.  "I'm sorry, Tony.  I have a job to do."</p>
<p>They arrived at the Tower fairly nondescriptly, in cars with tinted windows and drivers paid enough not to care who they were driving.  Bruce was waiting in the main entrance when they arrived, quiet as always, but staring at Tony intensely.  </p>
<p>"I do not know what to say.  I legitimately do not.  What the hell, Tony?  What the hell?  You go off to fight your war about us with bullshit government that won't actually kill you, and you do... you do this... I..."</p>
<p>Bruce trails off, shaking his head, and he turns from Tony to the rest of the ragtag group to address Pepper.  "Have people eaten?"</p>
<p>A few people, Clint, Sam, Peter, and the ant guy shake their heads, and Bruce motions for them to follow him into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Natasha follows Clint, and Steve and Bucky follow Sam, and everyone else follows too.  </p>
<p>The kitchen is big enough to hold everyone, with a long counter that serves as a table.  Bruce and Sam start making bacon, and she smells coffee being brewed.  She checks her watch, and it's 9:30 on Sunday morning, and she hasn't slept for around a day.</p>
<p>Bruce walks over to her, asking if she needs a break, and she smiles at him in thanks before raising her voice to speak to everyone.</p>
<p>"Bruce is in charge, and T'Challa is second in command.  If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap."</p>
<p>Natasha nods at her, Clint blinks slowly at her, and everyone else acknowledges her in some small way of showing their thanks.  Bruce looks a little bit terrified of being in charge, and even more terrified upon realizing that his second in command is the King of Wakanda.</p>
<p>The slight chaos, the unspeakable tenseness of coincidental camaraderie reminds Pepper of the old days.  Which were really just a year or so ago.  It's how it should be, she supposes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce is in the kitchen.  Sam is in the kitchen.  Rhodey is in the kitchen.  Sam and Rhodey are standing near the oven frying bacon, and they're too far away for him to covertly signal for help.  Clint is also in the kitchen, trying to make that god awful coffee of his.  Bruce's problem is also next to the coffee maker, and for once, it's not Clint's absolutely toxic coffee.  No, his problem is worse.  His problem is the King of Wakanda, T'Challa, is standing in his kitchen trying to explain how one makes good coffee to Clint Barton, shit coffee maker extraordinaire.</p>
<p>"Ah, you must be Dr. Banner!  My sister loves your work in bioorganic chemistry!"  T'Challa, King of Wakanda and very tall person, walked up to greet Bruce while he was still lost in thought about how he could possibly deal with having a monarch and foreign dignitary in his shitty kitchen that isn't even actually his, it's Tony's and he's speaking again, reaching out to pat Bruce's shoulder.  "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>He shakes himself out of his anxiety stupor and nods more vigorously than strictly needed.  He throws a pleading look Natasha's way, but she shakes her head and smirks in response.  His only hope is someone more clueless than him, and he's not going to ask Tony for anything right now, so his options are Peter or Steve.  Or the guy in cargo shorts that Bruce isn't actually sure if he knows.  He goes for Peter, who loves him and his seven PHDs dearly.  He doesn't quite have the heart to tell the kid to go hide in the woods instead of doing grad school, but then again, Peter has a while to go before grad school.</p>
<p>"Hey, Peter, how's that new web fluid formula going?"</p>
<p>"Dr. Banner!  It's going really well, but I'm having some problems with coagulation that I might need your help on!  I really think that if I can get the polymers to stay-"  Peter's technobabble conversation draw's T'Challa's polite interest, and also the dude in cargo shorts.  Bruce intercepts cargo shorts man on his escape route to introduce himself.  </p>
<p>"Hi, I don't know if I've met you before?  If I have and I don't remember you, please don't try to murder me?"  Cargo shorts guy looks at Bruce with a stunned look.</p>
<p>"That really happens to you guys?"</p>
<p>Bruce's response is a weak smile.  "Anyways, I'm Bruce."</p>
<p>"I'm Scott!"</p>
<p>Cargo shorts Scott smiles at Bruce excitedly before sitting down next to Peter to suggest a wiring scheme for his web shooters, and when Bruce looks over the brief sketch, he shrugs at him.</p>
<p>"Electrical engineering."</p>
<p>Bruce nods politely and continues his escape to the other end of the table, sitting down near Natasha and Clint.  He glares at Natasha and waves off Clint's offer of his famous sludge coffee in one go.</p>
<p>"What can I say, you have a type."  She shrugs off his glare easily, smiling at him all the while.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, I have a type.  I don't have a type!"  Bruce tries to raise his voice as much as he can without actually raising his voice that much, so he basically just speaks a little faster and a little less quietly.</p>
<p>Clint eyes him over his mug. </p>
<p>"I mean, you kind of do, dude."</p>
<p>Doing his best impression of a perturbed baby ostrich,  Bruce gawked at him.</p>
<p>"Explain."</p>
<p>Clint looked pleadingly at Natasha, who shrugged at him the same way she had shrugged at Bruce.</p>
<p>"Well, you know..."  He trailed off, and  Natasha sighed, evidently taking pity on Clint.</p>
<p>"Nerdy royalty."</p>
<p>"I do not-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thor.  Namor, that one time.  And T'Challa."</p>
<p>"I- I do not-  Not Namor, of all people!"</p>
<p>Natasha smiled, Clint grimaced at him apologetically, and Bruce continued to perform his best impression of a startled infant large flightless bird.</p>
<p>He hadn't laughed like this in a long time, he realized.  Between supervillains, and feuds, and whatever all this is, he hadn't been surrounded by friends, and also some random people who were apparently relevant to a German airport fight, for a long time.  It was good, he supposed.  Better than he’d been in a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!  As always comments are honestly one of the greatest things I get, and if you want to talk about comics, please come yell at me on Tumblr @weepingalpacafuneral!</p>
<p>At some point, I might write a piece about T'Challa mourning his father in New York, but right now it seems much too melancholy, and I'm going to focus on the lighter parts of this story for now.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Russian translations from Google Translate:<br/>Nyet, pauk malysh.  Nyet. -  No, kid spider.  No.</p><p>dorogaya - darling</p><p>I hope you enjoyed!  Processing Power will be updated soon, but the prequel space will be expanded with shorter works like this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>